The Hoods
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: Long oneshot AU. After the Death of Sirius Black, the Order of the Phoenix get a shock as Harry takes charge to end the war on his terms. Little did they know that the help would come from those society had given up on. Rated for language and violence. Harry/Multiple OCs


**A/N: Something I've had on the backburner for a few years now. Mostly based on things like Peaky Blinders and the Apache Gang of France in the early 20****th**** Century. It's a long one-shot that will involve a lot of threats of violence.**

To most people in Privet Drive, young Harry Potter seemed like a quiet enough kid. Sure, there were rumours flying around that the young man attended a school for the criminally unstable, but a simple check proved that such a school didn't exist. Many of Petunia Dursley's bridge club knew the ordeals that their friend put up with it when it came to her delinquent nephew. Oh, they had heard many things. The boy sounded like an absolute brute, unlike their own children, who were angelic beings in their mothers' eyes.

Said teenager was currently sitting in his bedroom, consoling himself over the recent death of his godfather, Sirius Black. While many would ask why the young man did not live with said godfather, Petunia was quick to mention that Black was a criminal who killed twelve people in the 80s (the fact that magic was involved never reached the non-magicals of course, no need to incite panic). The case was quite well-known, since the trial had been conducted in secret, with rumours flying around that Black was working under the orders of either a terrorist organisation or MI6. Many had been shocked when it had been found that Black had been set-up by someone else for the crimes. Of course, the damage had already been done.

Harry had been blaming himself for the death of his godfather the last few weeks, with reassurances from his friends and Sirius' remaining family that the blame was not his, but rather Bellatrix Lestrange's. That didn't help him though, Sirius had come to save him after all. The young man was currently lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as the events replayed themselves in his head for the umpteenth time.

The time spent replaying the event in his head had been damaging to Harry's already anxiety riddled mind. Moves were made to counteract events that already happened, which caused greater distress with every new alternation to the day. "If only he had moved…" He repeated to himself, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

The longer he thought about it, the angrier Harry also got. At himself. At Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore. Even at Sirius for dying. Now, three weeks into his summer prison sentence at Privet Drive, Harry's anger was mostly for the Death Eaters. The so called 'purebloods' who wanted to ensure their people survived. He sat up, grabbing the list of names written down from his research into the last war. At least fifteen families were extinct or near extinct.

He walked out of his room for the first time in weeks, walking out of the house to get some fresh air. "Whoever's guarding me, I need to go somewhere." Silence. "I'll summon the bloody Knight Bus if you don't take me." More silence. "Ok then," He raised his wand.

"Wait!" A voice called out. Nymphadora Tonks, the younger cousin of his deceased godfather twirled off her invisibility cloak, frowning at the teen. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I need to meet up with some friends."

"Ok, I'll bring you to the Burrow." Tonks refrained from rolling her eyes. She was happy the boy had finally left his room.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"For what?" Tonks' frown deepened.

"To meet some friends." Harry repeated irritably. "I do have friends outside of the Weasleys and Hermione you know."

"Ok, smartass. Who are you meeting?" Tonks crossed her arms. Why did she have to guard someone with such an attitude? Puberty was bad enough to deal with in teenagers, let alone all the boy's other problems added into the mix.

"Some friends." Harry bit the inside of his cheek. "Dumbledore said as long as I take my guards with me, I can go about my normal business!" He reminded the witch. It had been the only thing that stopped Harry from running away from the Dursleys.

Tonks let out an aggravated sigh, counting backwards from ten as she tried to calm herself down. "It even looks like you're trying to run, I'm going to petrify you, strip you naked and hang you by your bollocks in Knockturn Alley!" She warned him, gripping his arm as they disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron. "Where are your mates?"

"I'll be meeting them in a private booth." Harry answered, paying Tom for the largest private booth in the pub. He gestured for Tonks to put up some privacy charms, sitting down. "I'll want privacy from you too." He said once the barriers were up.

"Not going to happen." Tonks stood in the corner, placing the cloak over her. "I'm being nice enough bringing you here!"

Harry rolled his eyes as several people began moving towards the booth. "Hey guys!"

Tonks couldn't place a single face out of the group. None of them seemed to be Hogwarts students, though they were all around Harry's age or a little older. There were five people in total. Two boys in hoodie tops with muggle jeans. They embraced Harry in a friendly hug, giving their condolences on the death of his godfather. The three girls embraced him in a more intimate hug, kissing his cheeks as they looked him over for bruises or signs of malnutrition. Whoever these people were, they really liked Harry.

"We're sorry, mate." The eldest looking boy sighed. "If we had known that was going down, we would have lent a hand."

"I had no way to contact you. I lost my mobile last year, and I haven't had the chance to replace it." Harry replied sadly.

Tonks frowned. He had a mobile phone? That was news to her. She controlled her breathing, trying to keep herself inconspicuous. There was a good chance Harry would rat out her position though. He had wanted his privacy after all.

"We understand." The other boy nodded his head, opening a book. "Do you want any chips?

"No. I ate earlier." Harry replied coolly.

"Ok." The boy closed his book, glancing around. "What'd you eat?"

"I had a delightful bowl of lentil soup." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Cool." The boy replied, stretching his arms.

Tonks blinked for a moment. He wanted to come and talk about food? Bloody teenagers. She shook her head as the young man stretched. She couldn't hear what he said, but before she knew it, five wands and a gun were trained on her. She removed her cloak. "I'm an Auror! Hit me and I'll arrest you."

"You're also a member of an illegal vigilante group, Auror." The eldest boy replied with a smug grin on his face. "So, fuck off and we won't report you."

Harry chuckled. "Tonks, I think it would be best if you got yourself a pint and relaxed. Don't you?"

Tonks glared at him. "Seems I don't have a choice." She snapped. "You and I will be having words after all this is over, Potter." She made her way towards the bar, glancing over at the group. The younger of the two strange boys reopened the book, showing something to Harry. He nodded his head at certain things, shaking his head and apparently seeming to shout at the boy for other things. "Tom, what do you know about that lot?"

Tom glanced over at the group. "None of my business." He frowned at the Auror. "Now, either order something or get out. I don't need an Auror annoying my paying customers!"

Tonks bit the inside of her cheek. There was definitely something going on. She made her way to one of the tables, scratching her ear for a second. A quick muttering of a bugging charm and she could hear them.

"Ollivander's got hit by Death Eaters. Ol' Olly got himself dragged out by Greyback himself." One of the females spoke with a dark expression. "We managed to get a good few wands out of the deal. Burke managed to get the monitoring charms off 'em."

"Good." Harry smiled, turning to them. "You're still watching this place?"

"Yeah." The older boy nodded. "Tom's giving us free board for the next few days. We've driven off most of the gangs working for the Death Eaters. The Snitches joined up with the Smashers. They've changed their name to the Snatchers and they're terrorising whoever the Death Eaters sic 'em on."

Harry's expression darkened at that. "Anyone else throwing in with them?"

"The Arrows have disbanded. Malachi got his arse handed to him by Dumont." The middle female sighed softly. "Most of the smaller gangs are gone, boss."

Boss? Since when did anyone call Harry boss? Tonks frowned for a second. The Arrows were a well-known gang of magical orphans. So were the Snitches and the Smashers, though she didn't know that the two gangs had combined. "What the fuck…?"

"So, how many independents remain?"

"Us, the Golden Triads and the Kimber Gang."

"Fuck!" Harry cursed aloud, banging his fist on the table. "We're fucked! It's bad enough that the fucking Order of the Phoenix is breathing down my neck all the time! We've got most the gangs in England joining Voldemort. I thought he hated the street gangs?"

"Most his death eaters were arrested in the Ministry." The younger girl pointed out. "He doesn't give a toss about a bunch of kids with no real blood-status. Hell, he's apparently offering them a lot of extinct Family names when he 'takes over' the Ministry."

Harry frowned, glancing over at Tonks. "I know you're listening in, Tonks. Call the Order and tell them that we need an emergency meeting. I need your paper to reveal the location."

Tonks walked over to them, frowning. "What the fuck is going on?!" She snapped at the teenager in front of her. "Are you in a bloody gang?!"

Harry smirked. "That's none of your business, Tonks. Now, give me the paper and get the Order ready for a meeting. This is important!"

Tonks handed him the paper. "I'm going to be having some _HARSH_ words when you get there!" She snapped at him, leaving the pub.

"Ladies and gents, please read this," Harry tossed the paper on the table. "And get ready for some fun."

"Harry, I'll come by later than the others." One of the girls sighed. "There's something I have to do first…"

-o0o0o-

Dumbledore didn't want to believe the young Auror when she told him of the events in the pub, but when the boy walked in with a small group of people, he couldn't help but sigh. "Ok Harry, we're all here."

Harry walked into the room, glancing at the group in large. Remus gave him a weak smile, which helped him a lot. If there had been one person who had shown themselves to be on his side, it was his remaining honorary uncle. "Voldemort's offering extinct Family names to the street gangs. Two of the biggest gangs have actually merged into one."

"And why do you know things about gangs, Harry?" Mrs Weasley demanded to know. As much as he loved the woman, she needed to understand that he wasn't one of her children, and her threatening tone of voice didn't scare him.

"The Snitches, the Smashers, the Jewels Mafia and five other smaller gangs have all thrown in with his forces." Harry ignored her question. "The Snitches and Smashers have combined to become the Snatchers." He gestured to himself and the other six people. "As for us, we're the commanding structure of the Hoods."

"The Hoods?!" Tonks all but screamed. "You lot run the Hoods?! The third biggest gang in London!"

Harry crossed his arms. "I started the Hoods when I was thirteen." He ignored the gasps from the group. "When I was staying in Diagon Alley, I met some street orphans. People like me, without loved ones. Unlike me, these poor souls couldn't read or write, had no wands and couldn't afford to pay for food." He glared towards Dumbledore. "Little did I know that Hogwarts didn't accept these people into its hallowed halls. So, I helped them. I bought them clothes, food, wands and got them tutors."

The older boy walked forward. "Harry did a lot for us, so we did what we could to repay him." He chuckled weakly. "Unfortunately, we only knew what life taught us. So, we started to steal from people who deserved it."

"Jack, Luca, Emily, Mags and Betty came to me with the idea." Harry smirked. "We would form a gang. One that took care of the Death Eaters in the right way. We'd plunder their money in small amounts, use it to buy supplies and help others." He noticed a smile on Dumbledore's face. He shook his head at that, producing a butterfly knife that Mags had given him when they started. "We grew, and grew stronger thanks to these people."

Tonks snorted. "You mean you started shaking down shops for protection."

"We don't shack anyone down!" Betty snapped at the woman. "Any shop that pays us needed the help. Most of them couldn't rely on the Aurors for shit!"

Harry rubbed the girl's back. "Shh," He kissed her cheek, trying to calm her down. A whispered command into her ear and she walked from the room, heading upstairs. "Betty was fourteen when I met her…she had to sell her body to eat." He glared at Tonks. "Understandably, she's protective of the gang."

Dumbledore looked down at the table. "We don't have enough money to let orphans in, Harry." He sighed sadly. The young people before him were proof of the man's second chance policy. Harry may not have fully gotten them from their criminal ways, but he had gotten them into the path of the Light.

"Well, we've been doing that ourselves." Harry crossed his arms, playing with the blade as he did. "Your spies are useless, Dumbledore. Voldemort's just gained at least four hundred witches and wizards who have nothing to lose. We're going to need serious back up to beat him now."

Jack scoffed. "The Arrows have disbanded. The strongest gang in all of London." He moved closely. "They slit Malachi Slade's throat in the middle of his own house. Then they killed wife and gave their kids to Greyback to turn…"

Dumbledore paled at the idea of such brutality. "D-Do they not use magic?"

"Most of us don't have wands, _Headmaster_!" Luca replied icily. "We're lucky. The Boss paid for us to be safe. Most the gangs have five wands between them." He tossed a bag to the ground. "Thanks to us plundering Ollivander's, we have enough to deck out our whole crew."

"How many?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I can have a hundred wands on our side…" Harry glared at the Headmaster. "However, my gang has rules before we join you." Hermione and Ron frowned at their friend. Harry never spoke to people in such tones. Maybe Malfoy, but the blonde ponce didn't count. This wasn't just anger in Harry's voice, it was power, pure commanding power.

Dumbledore glanced at the young man. "And they are?"

"We run by our rules, not yours." Luca stood forward. "We don't believe in stunning our enemies when we're swarmed." He chuckled at the affronted looks he received from the people. "We're a gang, not a peace force. We fight to win. We fight to survive." He produced his own knife, impaling it on the table. "They have most of the Arrow gang in their ranks. The Snatchers are the second and fourth biggest gangs combined. They have the Jewels Mob on their side, which controls a _fifth_ of London's black market. Ask Dung there!"

Fletcher frowned. "The Jewels Mafia controls nearly all of the bleeding market." He corrected the boy. "You can't sell in South London without giving those bastards a cut." He sighed. "Just like you don't sell in Diagon Alley or Knockturn without paying the Hoods." He threw a glare at the gang.

"Which reminds me, you're late on your rent, Dung." Luca smirked. "And you owe interest."

Harry held his hand up. "Leave him for now." He sat down, staring at the group. "I'm not a cruel person. I do what I do so that the orphans have food in their bellies, a warm bed and don't need to prostitute themselves to do it." He snapped out. "My friends keep those orphans safe."

"Where's Mags? She should be here by now." Luca frowned. "Harry, do you think she's ok…?"

"I'm fine!" Mags snapped, entering the house with a blush. The woman was older than Harry, probably the oldest one in the group. She had short brown hair, cut in a bob style with a straight fringe. She stood a few inches shorter than Tonks, which was still taller than Harry. She walked into the room, her blush not leaving her face.

"What happened to you?" Luca smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

"Nothing!" Mags sat down at the table. "You fuckers weren't raised in a barn, sit down!" She ordered, shaking her head at the other members of the gang. "If you want our help, we want you to emancipate Harry!" She crossed her arms. "We've sat down and went through stuff months ago. The Potters had a lot of land. We need land."

Harry watched Mags carefully. To call the woman brass was to call Dumbledore eccentric. He'd never seen her blush in the three years he'd known her. Her piercing grey eyes scanned the group, while her hand was kept on her wand at all times. "We want to take orphans off the streets." He said softly. "If I was emancipated, then I could use my land for that…"

Dumbledore smiled at the young man. "Of course, I'll ensure you'll be emancipated." He watched the woman beside him. "Ms?"

"I don't have a last name. The only one of us with a last name is Harry." Mag frowned. "What's your question, Mr Dumbledore?"

"What did you bring upstairs?"

"Personal business, between Harry and myself." Mags glared at the man. "Say anything more, and I'll hang you by your beard!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Threat received." He smiled at the woman, sipping his cocoa. "Harry, I'll have your emancipation papers brought through tomorrow. The Ministry is trying to get into your good graces since the Department of Mysteries debacle."

"Why?"

Mags shook her head, knowing the boss would have been isolated again. "They're calling you the Chosen One. Word around the country is that only you can kill him." She tossed Luca's knife to him, producing her wand. "If you or your Order are trying to set us up, then you'll be sorry."

Harry couldn't help but respect the way Mags did business. If Betty was considered protective of the gang, then Mags was fanatical about it. Harry had met her when he was Diagon Alley. She had been the first member of the Hoods. Her life before the gang would have made a best seller in the non-fiction category of a bookshop. Her mother was one of the many madams of the night, while her father was one of the Death Eaters killed in the first war. She was dumped on the street from the time she could walk. Then, the second her body began to mature, she was forced into the family business.

When Harry met her, she was in the process of ending her life. He saved her. Brought her back to his room and nursed her back to health. When she finally awoke, she punched him in the stomach and demanded to know what he did to her. Once she found out that he had nursed her back to health, she offered to sleep with him to repay him. Her shock at his refusal was only dwarfed by his offer to help her. Mags never showed emotion to people, except the younger orphans in private.

"Mags, we're safe here." He promised her, patting her knee. "Mags and I obviously have other business to discuss." He gestured to Emily and Luca. "These two will deal with everything." He stood up, frowning at the group. "I read the will. I'm the owner of this house." He turned his gaze to Dung. "Everything you stole, back in the next day. Whatever you've sold, get back! Otherwise you'll be eating, pissing and breathing through a tube!" To emphasise his point, Harry had his blade in Dung's nostril.

Dung nodded. "S-Sure."

"Good." Harry nodded his head to his friends. "Ron, Hermione, I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow." He sighed when they frowned. While he loved the two of them, they were quite petty when it came to him withholding information from them.

-o0o0o-

"So, what's this business?" Harry asked, stopping outside the room with Mags.

"Don't freak out." Mags whispered, her voice softer than Harry could ever remember. "I swear to you, I didn't know…"

Harry opened the door, walking ahead of her. The room had once belonged to Sirius' younger brother, Regulus Black. He had it cleaned out so he could move into it when the time came. It was probably the best kept room in the house. What he didn't remember however, was a bloody cot in the corner. "Mags…who owns the kid…?"

"I do." Mags bit the inside of her cheek, picking the baby up. "I-I swear, she said I was sterile. Said she got me fixed when my periods started…"

Harry froze. Mags did a lot for the gang. She cared for the younger kids. Was a deft pickpocket. Best bare-knuckle fighter he'd ever seen. And when he turned fifteen, Mags began to be his lover. She had told him that her mother had her sterilised, so there was no risk of her 'losing' out on work. He took a peek into the cot, seeing a tuft of black hair. "I-It's mine?"

Mags felt tears come to her eyes. This was how her mother felt when she told her father. She took a shaky breath. "I swear, she'll never know she's yours…I promise…"

Harry picked up the baby, sitting on the bed. He glanced up at Mags, chuckling weakly. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry." He turned his gaze back to the baby. "Does she have a name? How old is she?"

Mags sat beside him, wiping her eyes. "I, um…I named her after your great-grandmother. I liked her name." She kept her eyes on him, watching his expressions carefully. "I had her in April…she'll be two months in a couple of days." She gulped. "Like I said, you'll never have to worry about her knowing. Last thing you need is a bastard running around right now."

"Don't call her that!" Harry may have spoken softly, but Mags could feel the anger in his voice. She wasn't expecting that. She was expecting him to punch her. Grab her by the throat and scream at her. Kick her and call her a lying whore. That was how her mother died, when one of her johns found out about her brother. She could still remember the blood. "What was my great-grandmother's name again?"

"Sabina." Mags closed her eyes, sneaking her hand onto his knee. "Harry, I-I'm sorry."

"Shh." Harry wanted to comfort her, but both his hands were currently full. "Did the healers say how you got pregnant?"

Mags nodded. "My mother used a potion to bind my womb. It lasts six years. It's been eight years since I took that potion." She looked at the baby. "I'll tell her that her dad died when she was a babe. That he lost his life in the war…"

Harry placed the baby in her cot, turning to her with a glare. "No, you won't." He took her hands into his. "I'm not one of your mother's johns, Mags." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm Harry, the same person who watched over you when you recovered. Helped you find your pimp and beat the bastard within an inch of his life." He rocked her gently in his arms. "And that baby in that cot, is _our_ daughter. _OUR_ Sabina!"

Mags did something she hadn't done since she her first john. She sobbed like a child, clutching onto him for a moment. She stopped crying when she was thirteen. 'The world was cruel!' that's what her mother always told her. She wiped her eyes, using a spell to reduce the puffiness. "You tell any of them that I cried, and I'll fucking castrate you!"

Harry smiled, kissing her forehead. "Tell them what?" He asked, lying down on the bed. His gaze turned towards the cot once again. "Sabina Potter. I like that."

Mags felt her heart stop for a second. "Y-You're calling her a Potter?"

"She's ours." Harry reminded her with a glare. Mags wasn't a woman who would ever bow to a man. She had toughened up in a hard life. She had told Harry when he turned fifteen that she was training him for when he got a 'proper' woman in his life. "And you're wrong, by the way."

"About what?"

"You're a Potter now too." Harry grinned.

Mags shook her head at the idiot beside her. "You're too fucking cheesy at times, Harry." She lay beside him, following his gaze. "I'm not the kind of girl you marry. I'm the woman you think about when you've been married for thirty years and your wife's gotten fat." She chuckled, watching her daughter's eyes open. "Oops, we woke her up."

Harry picked her up again, laying the baby carefully on his chest. "She looks just like you."

"Except for that hair." Mags smirked, placing the baby on her tummy. "She needs ten minutes of tummy time when she wakes up." She explained to him, kissing the baby's hand. "Luca knows. All of 'em do…"

"You say that like it's a problem." Harry ran his hand over the baby's back, cooing softly at her. "How'd Betty take it?"

Mags chuckled, watching the two of them. "As well as I thought she would." She lifted her top, showing a scar along her breast. "Bitch got me good."

Harry shook his head. "She's asleep. I told her to cool down before she became a hothead." He nuzzled the baby's head with his nose. She had her mother's eyes, which made him smile.

"Betty's not like the rest of us." Mags shrugged, stroking her daughter's cheek. She didn't like to admit it, but she had calmed down a lot since she found out about the baby. She'd still fight, but a lot of her anger had dissolved. "She had to do things to survive. She was a lot younger than I was when she started. You saved her. You're her white knight."

Harry closed his eyes, keeping a protective arm around his daughter. "She'll relax soon. She has a good mentor to keep her head straight."

Mags shook her head. "Again, with the corny crap." She stared up at the ceiling. "She just needs another man to see her like you do. Luca, Jack, the boys…they see what she was." She turned to him, letting a small smile grace his face. "You know society won't be as accepting as you are. Those fucks are so old-fashioned. They'll call her a bastard, no matter what."

"And I'll happily correct them." Harry growled out, cuddling the baby closer to him. "I lost Sirius. I lost my parents. I won't lose you or her."

Mags closed her eyes. "Stop." She said forcefully. "You and I aren't a couple, Harry." She reminded him. "You're my gang boss and I'm just one of your Groupies. You can accept Sabina all you want, but I'm just someone you sleep with. Don't start making me anything more than that."

Harry turned to her, moving so Sabina could rest within the gap between them. "Mags, for once in your goddamn stop with the 'I'm trash' crap and listen to me." He cupped her chin, kissing her deeply. "You are my girl. Not some Groupie. I don't even want Groupies."

Mags snorted. "You're the worst gang boss in London, you know that, right? Most of them have their own little harems with their girls."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Most of them are also misogynist pigs who use their women like trading cards." He reminded her. "Remember when Slade said that we'd have peace if he could 'borrow' you for the weekend?"

"Yeah, I slit his nostril." Mags grinned, running her thumb over her daughter's cheek. "I'm going to fuck her up. Look who her mother is…"

"You're not going to fuck her up." Harry assured her, kissing her forehead. "Mags, you're doing fine." He sat up, scooping Sabina into his arms. "She's a healthy weight. Her clothes are clean. You brought a proper cot." He sniffed her hair. "She's clean. How are you fucking her up?"

"I'm a goddamn gang member who used to sleep with men for money." Mags frowned. "I did depraved things to make money for a man who got me addicted to drugs so I'd do whatever he said." She sniffled. She wasn't going to cry. Not again. "Oh, and I got knocked up by the sweetest person I know, who deserves better than a used whore."

Harry placed their daughter back in her cot, grabbing Mags' arms as he pinned them to the bed. He towered over her, frowning deeply. "You are not a used whore." He said, his voice as commanding as ever. If only he knew what it did to her, and most of the women in the gang. "You are the woman who gave me the best gift I could ever ask for. The woman who held me when I was emotional and helped me keep composure." He pinned her legs with his knees, lowering his face to hers. "And tomorrow, when I'm emancipated, I'm getting my mother's engagement ring and you're going to be my wife!" He kissed her passionately, breaking the kiss to grin. "And I don't marry used whores, so stop calling yourself one." He whispered into her ear.

Mags stared into his eyes for a moment, seeing the anger that was usually reserved for their enemies. His anger was at her words about herself. She caught his lips in another kiss, glancing over at the baby. "She's still awake." She bit her lip, pushing Harry off of her. "As much as I'd love to show you how much I've missed you, we're not doing it with her in the room." She checked her watch. "It's nearly time for her feed." She shed her top, picking the baby up.

"See." Harry grinned, kissing her cheek. "You're not your mother, babe." He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her, being careful not to disturb his daughter's feed. "You're a caring woman who loves your daughter. You care about every kid we save. They call you 'Mama' for a reason." He placed his hand on her stomach. "We both know you hated her for taking away your choice. Now, it's yours."

Mags rested her head on his chest, kissing his chin since it was the only thing she could reach. "Still, start spewing that sappy stuff around the others and I'll kick your ass." She smiled at him, watching as he gazed at their daughter. "You know something, if I had a choice, I'd make your friend's mum look like an amateur on the kid front. I'd have as many as my body would let me."

Harry kissed her forehead, gently rubbing her stomach. "Well, you're going to have as many as you want. We're loaded, even without the gang's cash." He reminded her. "We'll have as many as you want, and every single one of them will be showered with all the love we can give."

Mags snorted. "Again, you start spouting that corny crap outside, I'm going to kick your ass and take over."

Harry kissed her forehead again, shaking his head at her toughness. "I doubt I'd win." He nuzzled his nose against her neck, watching their daughter. "We'll have to register her birth."

"I know…" Mags replied stoically.

"After we get married." Harry held her close, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Aloe Vera and jasmine flower.

Mags raised an eyebrow. "Registry office!" She demanded. "And don't expect me to wear a dress."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry shook his head, hearing a knock on the door. Mags fixed her top on, beginning the hopefully short of winding the baby as Harry opened the door. "I told you I'd tell you tomorrow." He frowned at his friends.

"It's past midnight." Ron responded blandly, pushing his way into the room with Hermione. "Ok, explain yourself!"

Harry snorted. Thank fuck Betty wasn't here right now; she'd have killed him for talking like that. "First off, careful how you speak!" He warned him, pushing him against a wall, his arm up against his friend's throat. "We're friends, Ron. Hell, I consider you a brother, but no one speaks to me like that outside of Hogwarts! Especially not in front of my lieutenants!"

Ron frowned. "Fine." He pushed him away. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Harry crossed his arms, staring at Hermione. "I was afraid you'd tell Dumbledore. He wouldn't like his Golden Boy being part of a gang." He sat on the bed, gesturing to the sofa in the corner. Why purebloods insisted on sofas in their bedrooms? He'd never know. "Like I said, they needed someone to help them."

Hermione turned her attention to the small baby on the woman's chest. "You're a mother?"

Mags nodded. "Yeah. Kinda unexpected to be honest." She clenched her jaw. Harry spoke in detail about these two. Other than the Hoods, they were the only people he truly trusted. "My mum, if you could call her that, was a prostitute. She made sure her baby girl joined the family business as soon as her tits sprouted…which for me, was early." She cuddled the baby close. "Bound my womb with a potion too, so I wouldn't miss time from my 'suitors'."

"That's horrible!" Hermione gasped, latching her hand over her mouth. The poor woman.

"I met Harry when I was sixteen. He walked into the wrong room and found me hanging." Mags continued, feeling Harry's hand on her back. "He nursed me back to health, took the time to get to know me." She heard Sabina fussing, so put her carefully into her cot. "I was addicted to drugs when he found me…you're muggleborn, so you've never heard of Pixie."

"Pixie?" Hermione frowned.

"It's a strong drug." Ron answered. "It's highly addictive and easy to get, if you know where to go…" He glanced at the woman. "So, who owns your baby?"

Mags frowned at the boy. "Anyway, Harry taught me to read as much as he could, and write. Then, we paid for tutors and got me a wand. Took me a couple of years, but I'm decent with a wand. Reading…not so much." She shrugged, sitting on Harry's lap. "When Harry turned fifteen, I started sleeping with him." She closed her eyes. "The potion my mother forced down my throat had worn off without me knowing. So, we got a little surprise called Sabina." She refused to say mistake. Her mother called her that enough in her life.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You use your female members?!" She snapped at him, stopping herself once the baby started crying. "Sorry…"

Harry picked the baby up, comforting her against his chest. "No!"

Mags glared at her. "Harry's probably the dumbest gang boss in the country. Most of them have a little harem of girls to use whenever they want, but Harry here is too damned chivalrous to do that." She stood up, pushing the girl against the wall. Her butterfly knife was pressed against the girl's cheek in a moment. "And I don't give a fuck how well you know Harry. If you ever make my daughter cry again, I'll gut you like a fish! Got it?"

"G-Got it…" Hermione stammered out, looking to Harry for support.

"Hermione," Harry's voice was soft, like the Harry she knew. "Mags has never had a family to look out for before. She's protective of our daughter." He stood up, moving closer. "Mags, Hermione is a sheltered dentist's daughter who likes to read trashy romance novels in her spare time. She doesn't know the hardships that you had to go through." He rubbed Sabina's back, kissing her forehead as she began to sleep in his arms.

Mags let the girl go, placing her knife down her top. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Me too." Hermione looked down, sighing. "I'm sorry for insulting the two of you." She glanced at the baby, cooing at her as she shifted in her dad's arms. "She's beautiful."

Mags nodded. "Best thing I've ever done with my life." She said sincerely, sitting back on the bed. "You two are Harry's closest friends. So much so that he felt it necessary to keep you away from this aspect of his life." She explained, watching her boss closely. "Harry and I are getting married tomorrow. Small thing. Registry office. We'll need witnesses."

Hermione's eyes widened again. "Married?" She whispered.

Harry nodded. "Mags and I have a daughter, and as much as she'll try to deny it, we don't plan to in the gang forever." He heard her snort. "When this Voldemort crap is done, I'm going to dissolve the gang and we're going straight."

Mags smiled. That did sound nice. "Anyway, we're getting hitched so our daughter can have a future. Ask your little ginger friend here about the treatment of bastards in his society."

Ron bit back an insult to the woman. "They're not treated well." He admitted to Hermione. "At best, she'd be tolerated by 'higher society'. At worse, she'll be barred from entering Hogwarts, working in the Ministry or having a Quidditch career." He sighed. "It's something I don't agree with."

Mags nodded. "I'm not one for marriage, but it'll give our daughter the legitimacy she'll need in life."

Hermione frowned. "That's so unfair…"

Mags smirked. "That's life." She took Sabina from Harry, setting her down in the cot. She did the spell the midwife taught her, walking out with the three of them. "Harry's probably the only man I could see myself marrying though." She laughed. "Betty's gonna kill me."

"That girl who snapped earlier?" Hermione inquired.

"Harry's personal Bellatrix." Mags scoffed, kissing Harry's cheek. "She's obsessed with being with his little Groupie."

"Groupie?" Hermione smirked. "He's not a Rockstar!"

"It's what you call a boss's personal girls." Mags explained, walking to the kitchen. "Emily's the same, but for her it's political. It's also why most the gangs are working for ol' Voldemort." She put the kettle on, glancing at Harry. "Harry boy here is part of a 'Near-Extinct Family'. As such, he's allowed to marry as many women as he likes until there's enough heirs to keep his family going." She frowned. "Most of the gang leaders were offered an Extinct family to take over."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. "So, all three of your female lieutenants want to sleep with you?" She snorted after a few seconds of silence, making herself a cup of tea. "You're living some pervert's dream, Harry."

Mags sat down, sipping her decaffeinated coffee. She'd love the real stuff, or the stronger stuff, but she was determined to feed her daughter from the boob. "Most of them just want an excuse to fuck all their Groupies. Hell, I know for a fact the leader of the Jewel Mafia is a muggleborn. Little poser likes to pretend he's from a pureblood home."

Ron scoffed. "Voldemort's going to kill them all when he's done." He played with the saucer on the table, watching the woman in front of him. "What about you? You're obviously the second in command. Have the Hoods been approached?"

Mags shook her head. "No." She frowned. "The Death Eaters wouldn't let me near their ranks. Considering my brother was taken by his father."

"Your brother?" Hermione tilted her head.

"He was born when I was fourteen…" Mags closed her eyes. "His dad came in, killed my mother and took him…" She forced her eyes open, feeling Harry's hand in hers for support. "He was never seen again."

"That's disgraceful!" Hermione gasped.

"That man was a high-ranking Death Eater in his day. Wouldn't do for him to have a baby from a woman of no stature." She pointed out, staring at the clock. 1am. She wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. "Besides, my own father was a Death Eater."

"Which one?" Ron asked curiously.

Mags turned her head. "I don't want to say…"

Harry squeezed her hand. "Her father was a member of Voldemort's inner circle."

"He died in the war." Mags explained. "I only remember little bits and pieces about him. He was kind to my mother. That's all I really remember. That and the Dark Mark on his arm…"

Hermione nodded, sipping her tea. "We're not going to judge you over your parentage, Mags." She finished her tea, glancing at the tattoo on the woman's showing cleavage. "Is that the gang's emblem?"

Mags shook her head, unbuttoning the top button to show the tattoo. "The girls and I got 'em done when we were drunk."

Hermione blushed a little at the lightning bolt tattoo that proudly proclaimed 'Potter's Groupie' on her left breast. "Charming." She replied curtly.

Harry coughed a little. "Dare I ask where Betty's tattoo is…?"

Mags rolled her eyes. "Like it or not, Harry's probably going to be stuck with those two crazy bitches too." She chuckled at his expression. "Betty's just a witch who sees Harry as her White Knight. As for Emily," She noticed Harry's expression darkening. "Emily's a squib, but claims her parentage are from a _real_ old Family. If she was married to someone from an old Family, then she'd be allowed to prove that lineage."

Harry rubbed his neck awkwardly. "You see the situation I face, Hermione." He saw tears in his friend's eyes. For all of her anger at outdated traditions, it was Hermione's kind soul that always reminded Harry of the good parts of the wizarding world.

Hermione wiped the tears, sniffling. "Your friends are lucky to have you, just like we are." She smiled at him. "But I can't lie to you and say that I'm not angry at you for lying to us. While I'm unhappy that you were untruthful, I understand why you did it."

Harry smiled at her. "And that's why I've always needed you around, Hermione. Not because of your intelligence, but because you can see the hypocrisies of this society and how it treats people." He glanced at the clock. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

-o0o0o-

Hermione didn't know how many witches and wizards were in Harry's gang. He had mentioned to them that squibs were welcome, so that had left her guessing just which of the hundred individuals among them were magical. She kept her gaze on Harry as he chatted with members of the gang. He didn't act like some pretentious mob boss from one of her father's films. It was more like a meeting from one of her mother's bridge clubs.

They were currently sitting on the grounds of one of the Potter Family properties. From what Harry had told her, his great-grandfather Henry liked to breed Hippogriffs, so opened the large ranch to his group to plan things. It was odd for most of them to be outside of London, but Hermione had to admit that the fresher country air would do the children of the group the world of good.

Her musings were stopped as Harry halted his walk, smirking at one person, who seemed to be frowning at something. Hermione moved closer to the two, hearing Mags proclaim something with a cheer. "What's happening?"

"Challenge." Luca replied curtly. The man only ever spoke when something was posed to him. He reminded her of one of her father's movies, and a similarly named character from that film. "Every year Aiden challenges Harry for position as boss. And every year he gets landed on his ass!"

"Standard rules will apply for this fight!" Mags shouted out, cutting a circle around the area with her wand. "No magic, no weapons. Two enter, one leaves bloodied." She moved towards Hermione, seeing her pale. "This happens all the time, it's how the gangs settle _all_ disputes."

Harry shed his top, walking into the circle. "What's your wager?"

Aiden cracked his neck, squaring up against the man. "Got a new safehouse. Smack bang in Piccadilly Circus. Nice little hidey hole too."

Harry nodded his head. "Ok folks, you know the routine. Place your bets!"

"I've got ten galleons on the boss."

"Give us fifteen sickles on Aiden."

"Twenty knuts on the boss!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You bet on the matches?"

"What else can we bet on?" Luca scoffed. "Fifty galleons on the boss!" He called out.

Harry extended his fist for the man to bump, assuming a fighting stance once they had exchanged pleasantries. He held his arm, guarding from a rather strong uppercut from Aiden. It was obvious that the man had been bulking up for this fight. He dodged another punch, sidestepping to deliver a short kick to the man's stomach. "So, what's the ambition this time?"

Aiden chuckled, holding his arms up as a flurry of punches tried to break his guard. "Same as always, take over." He tossed his arms aside, headbutting Harry.

Harry stumbled as blood poured from his nose. That was going to be a bitch to heal. He ducked from a punch, delivering a forceful blow to the man's chest. While he'd usually like to toy with his opponents for a while and make a show of things, he didn't have the time to fuck around. "Well, better luck next year." He twisted his body into place, kicking the man in the throat.

Aiden coughed, stumbling backwards until he fell from the circle, grasping at his chest as the air slowly returned to his lungs. "Good job, boss." He coughed out.

Harry helped him up, headbutting the man lightly. "You did better than last year." He chuckled, walking over to Luca. "Have him healed up and get everyone prepped for their orders."

Hermione healed his nose, wrinkling her own nose in disgust as he ejected the blood from his nostrils forcefully. "How often are you challenged?"

"Every summer." Luca smirked. "Boss never has a chance to fight against them, but most of the time I'll handle challenges when he's away." He explained, walking alongside them. "Everyone old enough to fight, get your asses in here. Everyone else, go and meet your tutors. Just because it's the summer doesn't mean you can skip on your education!"

Hermione watched the younger kids walk off dejectedly. "You don't want them to get involved?"

Luca frowned. "Look at me," He gestured to his face. While Hermione would never call him a Casanova style beauty, Luca could be seen as an attractive man. His hair was shaved on the back on the sides, allowing his dirty blonde hair to fall over the sides. His face a small littering of scars and what looked like pockmarks. "I've been fighting with a knife since the time I could walk. I don't want that for them." He gestured to the kids, who were all reading from what Hermione could see were basic reading and writing books that any other child would have read years ago. "They can piss and moan all they want, but those kids will get their OWLs and their NEWTs. Fuck, maybe one of 'em will even get into Hogwarts if they're lucky." He gave a rare smile to the younger teen. "Me? I can write my name, so that'll do me."

Hermione watched the man in a new light. "Do you think any of them will see Hogwarts?"

Luca leaned against the wall. It'd take a few minutes for everyone to get comfortable, so he had the time. He lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before pointing to a table on the far side. "Angie, Billie and Mikey might. They're reading books that they should be at their age. They can write better than most of us. If they weren't street trash, they'd probably be on the enrolment list." He finished his smoke, scoffing. "If we have to rob Gringotts, we'll get those kids into uniforms. They'll have a good life. If they want it or not."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "I've cried more in the last couple of days than I have in weeks…"

Luca gave her another rare smile. "I know you don't want to do what we do. You're not one for knives and guns." He pointed back to the kids. "Stay. Help the kids out and give them an extra advantage. Harry speaks highly of you. Your intelligence and your ideals for a better world." He chuckled softly. "I wanted to point out that no one cares about people like us, but you are what he said you are." He opened the door. "You're better suited to this than I am. I'm a fighter, not a scholar. You may be both, Hermione, but your heart shows that this is what you want."

Hermione watched him close the door. He was right. She went over to the children, introducing herself before sitting to help them all.

-o0o0o-

"How bad is it?" Harry asked the larger group.

"Snatchers are recruiting from all the other gangs, boss." One teenager answered. "Rumour is that some of the bigger gangs have taken over management. Scabior has taken control of the main lot."

"Fuck off!" Harry tossed a cup towards the wall, cursing loudly. "How the fuck did one of Voldemort's toadies take over the gang?!"

"Artie and Frank turned up dead." Emily leaned against a wall. "Aurors are swarming the place. Artie was too well-known to have his murder under the carpet. They're blaming the 3Kings."

"3Kings haven't been a threat for years!" Harry stood up, running a hand through his hair as he thought about the newest problem being added into the mix. "Scabior has the backing of the Dark Lord, meaning that the Snatchers are now our biggest problem. Everyone, reach out to any member you know and offer them sanctuary with us. There's a good chance most of 'em will turn ship now…in fact, it's probably what Scabior's hoping for."

"Makes sense." Betty bit the inside of her cheek. "I knew a couple of his Groupies from my old days, I'll see what's up."

Harry nodded. "Take Emily with you." He insisted, standing up from the desk. "As for the rest of you. Focus on the Death Eaters. I want their money in our pockets! I want them looking over their backs as we start kicking their arses. I want them hiding under their wards! Got it?"

Most of the people left the room, leaving only him and his lieutenants. "Jack, Luca, I want you two to go to whatever independent gangs are left. Offer an alliance and tell them that the Hoods are going on the offensive. We need more allies to fight against the Snatchers and the Death Eaters." He glanced over at Mags. "You can hate me all you want, but you're benched. After today, you've become the Death Eaters main target."

Mags frowned, holding Sabina close to her chest. She hated to admit he was right, but he was. She couldn't go around fighting against the others. Not when her family needed her. "Fine." She sat down with her daughter, cuddling her close to her chest. "Betty, Emily, once you're back from your assignment, I want you close by. Jack, Luca, I want you to bring Angelo with you. He's ready for some real work."

Luca nodded. "I'll take him with me. I'll speak to the Italians. I've got Sicilian blood in me, they'll listen."

"Be careful." Harry held his hand up. "Clarissa Zabini is currently bedding the Don." He frowned. "If it seems like things are going south, I want you to pull out of there as fast as you can. An alliance is important, but I can't lose you two."

Luca crossed his arms. "Zabini's going to be there. Good." He walked out of the room, slamming it behind him.

"I forgot how much he hated the woman." Jack shook his head. "I'll speak to the 3Kings. They're not going to be happy about this."

"They're useless!" Mags frowned.

"Maybe, but we'll need as many wands as we can get." Jack pointed out. "See you soon, boss!"

Mags shook her head, turning to Harry. "Come on." She stood up, heading out with him. "We've an appointment of our own…"

-o0o0o-

Two hours later and a quick trip to Gringotts and three separate Departments of the Ministry of Magic, Mags was now married, holding her daughter's birth certificate and watching as her boss—husband! She had to remind herself that she was now married. She walked out of the Ministry with him, shaking her head as he pushed their daughter in her pram. "I still can't believe you made that deal with the Ministry."

"Why not?" Harry chuckled, turning a corner with her. "It works out in our favour. My friends and I get immunity for anything we have to do during the war, and all I had to do was pose with that Scrimgeour prick." He walked through the gateway to Diagon Alley. "I just never said how many friends I have." He stopped outside one of the clothing shops. "Pick some things up for the kids."

Mags grabbed the money bag from him. "Who's watching my back?"

"Tonks and Kingsley?" Harry whispered softly. "They'll be invisible most the time." He kissed her cheek. "Take the Floo back. I'll be home around seven. Dumbledore wants my help with something."

Mags went about her business as fast as she could. She didn't like the idea of Aurors watching her as she went about her business, but Harry's paranoia wasn't unfounded. Once the story was released in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, she'd be hunted down by as many people as possible. The Dark Lord knew how to fight against his enemies. She knew that the gang had plans in place, but they were a group of mostly illiterate street rat teenagers fighting highly educated rich people who had an army of dark creatures and gangs of their own.

She stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, sitting with Tom in a private booth. She wished Jack was here right now, he was the best educated outside of Harry. She turned to the air. "Could one of you give me a hand please?"

Kingsley shed his cloak, staring at the book. He sat beside the girl, looking through everything written down. "Tom owes you fifty galleons, twenty sickles and a hundred knuts." He could hear Tonks snort behind him. He couldn't say he was happy about the arraignment, but it was obvious that Tom needed the protection. "Minus five galleons for the two rooms you have on standby."

Mags nodded. "We'll call it ten galleons even you owe us." She adjusted the baby into a papoose, closing the book. "Keep an ear out for anything related to the Death Eaters though. Movements. The black market. Anything at all."

Tom nodded, handing her the money. "Thanks, Mags." He smiled at the young woman. "I'll let you all know when I know something." He stood up, heading back to the bar.

"You let him off with a lot of money." Kingsley smiled.

"We don't need it. We'd protect this place for free if we could, but it'd make for bad business." Mags stood up, grabbing the cloak off the other Auror. "You two are officially here to protect me, so keep at my side at all times." She shrunk the pram after a couple of attempts, placing it in her pocket.

Tonks frowned at the woman. "If you really want us to keep you safe, you should be at home!"

Mags shrugged. "I had business to conduct. After tomorrow, I'm basically going to be a housebound wife, so I've got to do whatever I can today to keep all channels of communication open." She grinned. "You two have your Auror badges, right?"

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you have a reason for asking?"

Mags licked her lips. "How would you like to get a real dangerous place out of business?"

Kingsley grinned. "Oh, that sounds good."

-o0o0o-

Harry had been extremely tense when he returned. Most of the gang hadn't seen him that bad since the news that Voldemort had returned. He had walked in, tossed a bag of galleons on the table and immediately made his way to the main bedroom of the ranch. While most of the younger group had to share rooms for the time being, Harry insisted that he and Mags would be taking the master bedroom for themselves. No one could argue with him, it was his house and he was the one in charge.

Mags followed suit, though returned a few minutes later with a frown on her face. "I want Luca, Jack, Emily and Betty here as soon as possible!" She snapped out, clenching her fist. She sat down, wishing her daughter was on solid foods as the thought of firewhiskey entered her mind once again. She could truly use a drink right about now.

"What's wrong, Mama?" One of the younger kids asked her.

Mags forced herself to calm down. "Nothing, baby girl." She picked up the girl, smiling at her. "The boss just needs to talk to the lieutenants about something. Now, did you do all your work?" Once she had the kids calmed down, she moved towards the main door, running a hand through her hair. She watched Harry's friends speaking to the younger kids who were playing. They were good people, like he told her. She didn't want to admit that to him though, he was an arrogant bastard at times.

She closed her eyes. If all their problems weren't enough, they were now facing a goddamned _immortal_ Dark Lord. She was more worried about Harry's words of discomfort. Whatever Voldemort did to become an immortal, Harry was linked to it by something. She didn't want to know the main details at the moment, not until they had the whole team together.

She walked back up to their room, sighing as she watched him cuddling their daughter. "You're going to win." She sat down beside him, stroking his cheek. "You'll win."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes as Sabina lay upon his chest, her eyes scanning the man who held her. He liked to think that she recognised him as her father, but he was sure she was just confused as to who he was. He let himself relax on the pillow, letting out a small sigh. "Dumbledore's speaking to Curse Breakers about getting rid of the soul shards."

Mags nodded, sitting up so she could watch the two of them. "Harry, I want to talk about what we're doing when all this shit is over."

Harry opened his eyes, staring up at her with a soft smile on his face. "I'm going to stand down, let the others run things if they want. We've a lot of land, so I'm working with Dumbledore to open a magical orphanage." He sat up beside her, keeping their Sabina in his arms, peppering her head with soft kisses. "We're going to make sure that they'll start hitting Hogwarts in the next decade."

Mags smiled. "You mean it?" She didn't want to say it aloud, but the idea of her little gaggle of kids hitting Hogwarts had her prouder than anything. She took their daughter from him, nuzzling her cheek with her nose. "And Sabina's name has been added?"

Harry nodded, getting up from the bed as the crew knocked on the door. He opened it up, locking it and casting a silencing charm to be safe. "Here's the new plan; rob all Death Eaters. I want you looking for the following objects." He tossed the list of Horcruxes to them. "Make sure that you're not caught and tell the gang that whoever brings an item from this list, gets two thousand galleons, for each one."

Luca took the list, noticing that each one had a picture. "Dung's got the locket." He frowned, sitting on the bed. "I'll see if it's in the stuff he dropped off today."

"The tiara thing could be anywhere." Jack paced the room, stopping for a second. "I'll have some of my friends check out high society." He tossed a newspaper onto the table. "Also, special edition came out."

_Potter married with child! His bride's __**DARK PAST**_

"It talks about your mother in detail, as well as other women who knew her." Jack summarised it for them. "It also speculates on which Death Eater was your father." He sat down across from Luca.

Harry cursed softly. "Ok, do what you need to do." He magically unlocked the door, frowning as Betty and Emily stood there. "What…?"

"Snatchers kicked most of the old gang members out." Emily whispered. "They're recruiting people in their twenties and thirties. Word is that Voldemort's going for the Ministry soon."

Betty crossed her arms. "Slade's old Groupies were helpful. Scabior's rule was either take the Dark Mark of fuck off. Most of them fucked off." She leaned against the wall, shaking her head. "We've gained another fifty people on our side. Luca didn't get the chance to say, but the Italians are staying neutral while the 3Kings are all but decimated."

Harry sighed. That was better than he could expect, but he was still at a disadvantage. "Thanks. Go get some rest." He frowned as they stayed in the same place. "Ladies…"

Betty allowed Emily to do most of the talking for this, she was better with words. "Listen, Harry…" Emily's voice was calm, though she seemed to be keeping herself from saying more. "We know you're not like most of the other gang bosses, but we want you to stop being such an arsehole and just do what we ask!"

Harry rolled his eyes, watching Mags leave the room with Sabina. "This is her revenge, isn't it?"

"Yep." Betty tossed him on the bed, grinning.

-o0o0o-

The weeks following had been the hardest thing for both the Hoods and the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort had gone on the offensive, leading to several high-profile assassinations in the Ministry, Hogwarts and the Order itself. Word was that Voldemort had put a 100,000 bounty on the head of the new Potter matriarch and her daughter. Harry had done his best to ensure no one collected on the bounty.

The fact that he personally delivered the latest unlucky person to the Ministry in pieces. He threw the unlucky bastard's ears beside the body, glaring at the Aurors. "Next one of you fuckers who tries to collect that bounty dies!" He warned them, brandishing his blade.

Harry had some luck with the Horcruxes though. Thanks to the work of his crew, they had the locket, Nagini's skeleton was currently being framed by Betty, the ring and a location for the diadem. The main difference had been the Curse Breakers removing the sliver of Voldemort's soul from his own body. It allowed him to fight with greater clarity and strength.

He was currently sitting outside Dumbledore's office, frowning as they spoke about the way to end Voldemort. "We can't do it stealthily." He argued to the rest of the Order. "It was to be in a public place." He tapped his wand against the table. "The Ministry. Contact Scrimgeour and tell him to offer an official surrender. It has to be tomorrow." He watched their faces drop. "I'll be there, I'll finish off Voldemort." He stood up, heading towards the door. "Now, you need to get as many duellists and Aurors ready. We're going for the jugular with this mission." He stopped once more. "I'll be sending all the kids here for safety."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, I'll have all the unused classrooms and old quarters set up."

Harry nodded. "Good." He left the office, leaving towards Hogsmeade. "Tomorrow's the day." He said to the lieutenants. "I want all the older fighters ready. There's a good chance that the Snatchers will be with them." He grinned. "If I can, I'm going to kill Scabior at the same time."

Luca walked alongside him. "Good. Mags and Sabina are in the new safehouse." He whispered

Harry cracked his neck. "I want every available wand, knife and gun available for tomorrow!" He repeated himself, flaring his nostrils. "I'm going to be ending the motherfucker in one quick strike."

Luca repressed a grin as he listened to the boss. "Sounds like a plan!" He cheered out loudly, producing a bottle of whiskey from his jacket.

Harry shook his head at the older man's action, smirking to himself as they entered the Three Broomsticks. "Rosmerta! Round of drinks for everyone in here! And let everyone know that by this time tomorrow, that Voldemort will be dead!" That would seal the deal. Voldemort was fucked.

-o0o0o-

The alarms went off all over the Ministry. Whatever the hell was happening in Hogsmeade, there was enough Dark Magic to have every detector from London to California going off. When the Aurors got there, it was like something out of one of the muggle's films. Different street gangs were fighting against each other and Death Eaters. Muggle firearms were being shot. Spells were cast. Hell, some of them were using blades on each other.

The Dark Lord was flinging spells at an odd selection of teenagers. There were two males who looked of age, with two women who were shooting bullets at the Death Eaters who tried to join. Harry Potter of all people was in the centre of the group, using both a wand and some form of muggle firearm.

"What the fuck is going on?!" One Auror shouted.

"Gang war. War, war!" Harry shouted, firing the gun at two Death Eaters. "There are schoolkids who tried to help out in the Three Broomsticks, help them!" He ordered, kicking another teen in the face.

Voldemort glared at the boy. "Stay focused, Potter. You're going to die today!"

"You've said that five fucking times now!" Harry dodged another killing curse, shooting the Dark Lord in the arm with the firearm. "You made a major mistake using the gangs, Tom!" He grinned, disarming the Dark Lord with a shot to the hand. "You're fighting with my rules now!"

Voldemort glared at the young man, wincing as the bullet passed through his skin. "I'll skin you alive!"

Harry held his wand out, panting. "I've been waiting for this, Tom." He holstered the gun, taking a deep breath. "Imagining every spell that I would use on you. Thinking about how much I wanted you to suffer, like I had suffered." He dropped his wand. "But now, now I just want this to be over with." He produced his butterfly knife, running the tip of the blade over the man's face. "You're mortal, Tom. They're all gone." He grinned, driving the knife into the man's throat. A quick succession of thrusts later and the Dark Lord was no more.

-o0o0o-

The fight had lasted two hours, cost seventy-five lives and ten thousand galleons worth of property damage, but in the end, Harry Potter and his friends had ended the threat of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. Harry had been nominated for an Order of Merlin, First Class for his efforts. His lieutenants all received similar awards, with the Hoods officially dissolving in the Leaky Cauldron on New Year's Eve. It felt right, to start anew the following day as new people.

Luca and Jack joined in on the plan for a magical orphanage. Jack's loss of an eye and Luca's years of fighting had matured them both to the way they lived and they didn't want that anymore. Betty and Emily had gotten their wishes, thanks to Mags. The woman had gotten Harry to pull his finger out of his arse and marry the two other ladies. Hermione had nearly complained, but Betty had been persuasive.

Hermione joined in on Harry's plans for the orphanage. When she graduated Hogwarts, she took the position of liaison between the Ministry and the Lily Potter Home for Children. She never realised how much her life had changed until she joined in with the place. Harry had matured a lot since the war had ended. His demeanour had changed to a cheerier person, which was probably due to his three bloody wives.

Years went by, and the halls of Hogwarts began filled with many children who had the last name Potter. Only four of them however had been born to Harry Potter, the rest had been given the name when they entered from the orphanage. Dumbledore grinned when seventy percent of the 2005 class had the surname Potter. They were the future.

Harry grinned whenever the Headmaster arrived to give another letter to a student. Those children were once devoid of chances in life had become the future. Harry ensured they had a job or some chance in life before they left the care of his orphanage. He glanced out at the playing children, chuckling to himself as he noticed the framed butterfly knife on the wall. Mags was right, he was cheesy sometimes.


End file.
